The adventures of Toad and Toadette
by isso8
Summary: Come and join Toad and Toadette in their weird, dumb, but funny, adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! isso8 here! If you like comedy, than you've come to the right place! I will be writing several "episodes" of Toad and Toadette together. Instead of one big fic, each chapter will be an "episode." Like this chapter, will introduce them to you, and the next will have them somewhere like "At the beach." I hope you enjoy the mini-episode!

isso8

It was a cool calm morning in Toadville. Well, it was until Toad and Toadette woke up.

Alarm: BUZZZZZ BUZZZZZ

Toad: Shut that thing off!

Toadette: I can't!

Toad: Did you try the hammer?

Toadette: Nope, not yet.

Toad: No wonder.

Toadette: Smashes alarm with hammer

Toad: what's for breakfast?

Toadette: Scrambled Yoshi eggs, and a cup of Toffee (Like coffee, only it combines Toad with it, making "Toffee")

Toad: In other words, the usall.

Toadette: Yep.

Toad: Anything good in the paper?

Toadette: Nope, nothing. Same old boring stuff, "Peach kidnapped," "President resigns," "Giant Blooper attacks small city."

Toad: Oh, well. What are we doing today?

Toadette: Well, it's saturday, so we really don't have anything to do.

Toad: Your supposed to put a capital S in Saturday.

Toadette: Sorry, Mr. "Precise"

Toad: What did you call me?

Toadette: Nothing.

Toad: Yes you did!

Toadette: I didn't!

Toad: Don't make me come over there! You know I was the two-time wrestling champ in high-school!

Toadette: You only won, because everyone forfeited with the flu. The second time you won, because everyone was busy playing with the new "Gamemushroom" video game system.

Toad: That's it! I'm comin' over there!

Toad started toward Toadette, but Toadette quickly flashed her Karate moves at Toad, and knocked him to the ground.

Toad: Owwww! Ok, you win!

Toadette: Ha! In your face!

Toad: You don't have to rub it in!

Toadette: That's right I don't HAVE to. But I WANT to. HAHA! You stink!

Toad: Sigh I can't understand why I couldn't get an apartment APART from toadette!

Toadette: Hey! Put a capital in front of my name!

Toad: Make me!

Toadette: Tackles Toad

And so the two fought for a long couple of minutes until the doorbell rang.

Toad: Who is it?

Toadette: I'll get it!

Toad: No me!

Toadette: Fine, I'll hide and listen in to the conversation.

Toad opened the door and found a package on the ground.

Toadette: Who is it?

Toad: A package.

Package: Um, I'm looking for a "Mr. Toadette."

Toad: You mean Mrs.?

Package: Oh, yeah, I guess so.

Toadette: So, package, where are you from.

Package: Well, I'm from Packageland, but I was raised in Boxville.

Toad: I thought boxville changed its name to Box City.

Package: I was raised before it changed its name.

Toad: Oh.

Toadette: What'd you bring us?

Package: Nothing really, I just kinda wanted to talk a little bit, have some fun.

Toadette: You wanna come inside and play Mario Kart?

Package: Sure!

Three minutes later

Package: Oh, I'm in first! AA! I'm in second! Now I'm back in first! The race is almost overrrrrr, YES! HA! I WON! IN YOUR FACE! OH YEAH! WOO HOO!

Toad: Heh-heh. Maybe we should stop now. 

Package: Are you kidding? I'm at the top of my game!

Toadette: Well, you can keep playing. I have to...um, go do something else!

Package: Ok.

Toad: Wait for me!

Toad and Toadette raced into the bedroom and locked the door.

Toad: What are we going to do? He doesn't seem like he's going to leave anytime soon.

Toadette: Oh, come on! I'm sure he'll leave soon.

5 weeks later

Toadette: He won't be staying much longer.

3 years later

Toadette: He's bound to get tired sometime!

Many centuries later

Toad: That's it! I'm shovin' him outta the house!

Toadette: I'm with you!

Package: Oh yeah! I won! BOOYAH!

Toad: Package, it's time for you to go.

Package: I just got here!

Toad: 5,000 years ago!

Package: My, it's getting late. Well I guess I'll be going now bye!

And with that, the package left the house.

Toad: That's all we had to do?

Toadette: Why didn't you think of this?

Toad: You were supposed to!

Toadette: No you!

Toad: No you!

Toadette: No you!

15,000 years later

Toad: NO you!

The end

How was that? Yeah I know, pretty stupid. The next episode will be better, OK?

See ya'

isso8 


	2. Toad and Toadette: In Mario Kart!

Hey everyone! I'm back with another crazy episode of Toad and Toadette!  
Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a Toad and a Toadette. They wanted to compete in the Mario Kart: Double Dash races, so they signed up for them. However, they were only able to enter one race. The very dangerous Rainbow Road.

Toad: Isn't this awesome! We get to comptet in the Mario Kart race!

Toadette: What kind of speeling is "comptet?"

Toad: I don't know. Why don't you look at your last sentence, and find out.

Toadette: Speeling? Heh-heh. No wonder Yoshi won the spelling bee.

Toad: I remember that bee. It was amazing! It knew how to spell my name!

Toadette: Your name isn't that complicated to spell, Taod.

Toad: HA! You just spelled it wrong!

Toadette: No, I just typed to fast!

Toad: Yeah, sure.

Toadette: We'd better get to our kart. The race is about to start.

Toad: I call driver!

Toadette: Whatever you say!

Toad: I hope we lots of the Golden Mushroom thingies that make us go really fast!

Toadette: I like Red Shells better, though.

Toad: Whatever.

Guy who does the green light thing: Alright, drivers! Are you all ready?

Everyone: Yes. JUST START THE RACE ALREADY!

Guy who does the green light thing: Ok, 3...2...1...GO!

All of the racers instantly shot forward past the starting line.

Toad: WOOHOO! YEAH!

Toadette: We're in first!

Toad: Here comes the first item box.

Toad and Toadette hit the item box, and Toadette got a Green Shell. She waited until Mario and Luigi were right behind them, and fired it backwards. The shell hit Mario and Luigi just right, and they fell off the side of the track. The one dude with the fishing pole thingy however, saved Mario and Luigi, and put them back on the track. Unfortunately for Mario and Luigi, they were then in 8th.

Toadette: My turn to drive!

Toad: We just started the race!

Toadette: It's already the second lap! You know there are only three of them!

Toad: You can drive the last lap!

Toadette: That means you would drive 2 laps, and I would drive only one!

Toad: This is no time for math lessons!

Toadette: I don't care! Just let me drive!

Toadette leaped to the front of the car, and tried to take the wheel from Toad.

Toad: Hey! Watch it!

Toadette: Let me drive!

The kart swerved, and almost fell off the side. The near fall was enough of a slowdown that Baby Mario and Baby Luigi passed the fighting Mushroomees for first place.

Toad: Now look what you did!

Toadette: Hey! You wouldn't let me drive!

Toad: Fine! You can drive.

Toad switched places with Toadette, and grabbed a Red Shell in the process.

Toad threw the shell, and hit Baby Mario and Baby Luigi easily.

Toad: Take that, Baby Luigi and Baby Mario!

Toadette skillfully maneuvered their kart past the babies, and crossed the finish line. Now, it was the final lap.

Toadette: OK, final lap. Now we just have to keep from falling off the course.

Toad: With you at the wheel, I'm not so sure how long we can last.

Toadette: What did you say?

Toad: Nothing.

Toadette: Oh, yeah? I'll prove that we won't fall off the side.

Toad: Do it, "Ms. Hothead."

Toadette: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Toadette swerved the kart dangerously to one side. Toad, however was able to keep them from falling off, by shifting his weight to one side.

Toad: You almost made us fall off!

Toadette: You called me "Ms. Hothead!"

Toad: Well, you are a hothead!

Toadette: That's it! I don't care if we win!

Toadette threw the kart off the side, and Toad yelled.

Toad: WHAT THE MUSHROOM ARE YOU DOING?

Toadette: This is what you get for calling me a hothead!

Toad: Grrr. Stupid mouth! I HATE YOU, MOUTH!

Toadette: Well, there he goes, talking to himself.

Toad: That's it! Gimme the wheel!

Toad tossed himself to the front of the kart, and fought for the wheel. In the process, he accidentally started passing up the other racers that had passed them up. Soon there were back in second, entering the final turn.

Toad: Turn left!

Toadette: No right! There's a Banana Peel to the left! (And the turn itself was to the right.)

Toad: If we win this, I'm becoming naked in public!

Toadette: Fine!

Motivated by Toad's challenge. Toadette burst the kart right past the first place kart at the last second!

Toadette: We won, now you have to keep your promise.

Toad: Darn!

The next day...

Toad: I can't believe you got us first place!

Toadette: Well, hey! You're the one who said what you said!

Toad: Whatever. Let's get this over with.

Toadette: (Into loud speaker) Good afternoon everyone! I'm your host Toadette! Today I will be presenting to you, a live, nude, Toad!

Instantly, a spotlight brightened the dark room, and everyone could see the naked Toad.

Everyone: WOOHOO! YEAH! ALRIGHT!

Toad: I hate my stupid mouth even more!

The end!

HAHAHAHA! Nice going, Toad!

More episodes will come soon!

isso8. 


	3. Toad and Toadette: At the beach!

Hey folks! I'm back with another funny episode of "The avdvenures of Toad and Toadette! Enjoy!

Toad & Toadette: At the beach!

It was a pretty morning in the city of Toadville, which was located right next to the Tacific Ocean. (T-acific. Hmmm. Wonder where that name came from.)

Toad: Ahh, what a beautiful morning!

Toadette: Cold, though.

Toad: If you call 103 degrees cold.

Toadette: What? Let me see the tempature!

Toad: You know what this means?

Toadette: That global warming does exist?

Toad: No, it means we can go to the beach!

Toadette: WOOHOO! I love leaches! He's my favorite slimy thing!

Toad: Not a leach, the beach!

Toadette: Oh, Ok! Peach is cool!

Toad: Not Princess Peach, the BEACH! THE BEACH! WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!

Toadette: Ok.

Toad: Now, well need sunscreen.

Toadette: You're supposed to put a ' in we'll.

Toad: Whatever.

Toadette: Now, we'll also need a picnic lunch.

Toad: It's only 7 in the morning!

Toadette: Oh, sorry. We'll need a picnic breakfast.

Toad: Not really. We can just stop by the T-onut shop. (Everything seems to begin with a T in Toadville.)

Toadette: Oh, yeah! That would work. I love T-onuts!

So, Toad and Toadette packed up and were on their way.

Toad: Watch out! There are cars coming!

Toadette: Don't worry! We've already made out our will.

Toad: You don't care about anything, do you, Toadette?

Toadette: Not really.

Toad and Toadette stopped by the T-onut shop, where they waited about 45 minutes for Toadette to choose a T-onut flavor. 

Toad: Well, you at least care about something. Which T-onut you want. We waited for 45 minutes! 45! We barley escaped the angry mob!

Toadette: Hey! They had just over 3 flavors!

Toad: Oh, yeah! 4 total flavors! You really need 45 minutes to decide if you want, Chunky Tofu, Chocolate Delight, Spinach Nightmare, or Bird Doo Supreme.

Toadette: Well, I'm glad I picked the first one.

Toad: (Turns green.)

Toadette: Ok, we're here!

Toad and Toadette saw to Tacific Ocean right in front of them. The raced right to edge of the water and stripped down to their swimsuits.

Toad: Last one in is a-

Toadette was already out swimming in the water.

Toad: Fat Rat.

Toadette waved, and got Toad's attention.

Toadette: Hey, Toad! I'll race you out to those ropes and back!

Toadette pointed to the safety ropes about 30 feet from shore.

Toad: You're on!

Toad and Toadette raced to the ropes and back, both trying to push the other under water. They struggled to swim to the shore, but Toadette finally got to the sand first.

Toadette: Ha! I won! You stink! I rock! This day belongs to Toadette!

Toad and several other people noticed something missing from Toadette.

Toad: Uh, Toadette?

Toadette: What, loser?

Toad pointed to Toadette's body. Toadette looked down.

Toadette: AAAAAA!

With all the struggling in the water, both Toadette's top AND bottom swimsuits had been stripped off, leaving her naked.

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!

Toadette: Toad! You did this to me! Come here you lil'

Toadette tackled Toad and tried to strip HIS clothes off, but the police caught her.

Police Officer: What are you doing to this poor citizen, young naked lady?

Toadette: HE TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF!

Police Officer: Yeah, right! Go put your clothes back on!

Toadette: Yes, officer.

Police Officer: Now, I want you to tell me that your sorry, OK?

Toadette: (Through clinched teeth.) Sorry Toad.

Police Officer: Now, was that so hard?

Toadette: Yes, it was hard, but this isn't!

Toadette flashed her karate moves at the police officer, and took off running. Toad went after her, and the two never came back to the beach again.

The end.

Stupid stories, huh? Well, they are supposed to be stupid, but funny.

Tell me if I should change the fiction rating, OK? 


	4. Toad and Toadette: At school!

Is anyone reading this? (Besides, TVgirl2006)

Toad and Toadette: At school.

It was early morning at school...

Teacher: Alright, class! Settle down.

Class: Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

Teacher: SETTLE DOWN!

Class: Sorry, Ms. Teacherette.

Teacher: I have some good news.

Class: WOOHOO! YEAH!

Teacher: We're going on a field trip to see Rattle Snakes!

Class: BOOOOO!

Teacher: Not today!

Class: WOOHOO! YEAH!

Teacher: Tomorrow.

Class: BOOOOOOO!

Toad: I hate Rattle Snakes!

Toadette: Me, too!

Toad: I HATE EM' MORE!

Toadette: NO I DO!

Teacher: NO I DO MORE! I-I mean settle down students. I'm sure Rattle Snakes aren't that bad.

Toad: Are you supposed to capitalize rattle snakes ALL the time?

Teacher: I don't know, but if you aren't, just blame the author.

Toad: If you say so!

Teacher: Now, I want all of you to bring some-

Toad: IBPROFIN?

Toadette: A shotgun?

Teacher: Yes! Yes! I-I mean NO! I want all of you to bring some snacks to the field trip, OK?

Toad: Whatever, (Whispers into Toadette's ear) Loser.

Teacher: Excuse, me?

Toad: N-nothing.

Teacher: Whatever.

Toad: Phew!

Teacher: Now, it's time to move on to the next class!

Toad: Huh?

Teacher: No, math. Not 'huh'

Toad: Oh.

Teacher: Can someone tell me what 123,304 times 34,211 is?

Toadette: What is this? 3rd grade? That is the easiest problem EVER!

Teacher: Tell me the answer.

Toad: It's-

Toadette: 4,218,353,144.

Teacher: Very good,...um,...whatever your name is.

Toadette: Toadette.

Teacher: Yes?

Toadette: No, my name is Toadette.

Teacher: Oh, my name is, too.

Toadette: Nice.

Teacher: Well, we better move on to the next subject.

Class: Whatever. (Whispers into each other's ears) Loser.

Teacher: Now, you remember Mr. Blinker, don't you?

Toad: The guy who invented that one machine, that was built to make popcorn and candy at the same time?

Toadette: Oh, yeah! I remember him! His machine mal-functioned, and exploded. It took 3 days to fix the school.

Toad: That was cool!

Teacher: Don't worry, he isn't coming. We're just going to give him thank-you notes!

Class: BOOOOOO!

The teacher wrote a nice note on the blackboard, and instructed everyone to write it. The note read:

i Dear, Mr. Blinker,

We students of Mushroom Elementary, would like to thank you for your nice visit to our school.

Signed, (insert your name here.) i

So everyone wrote down exactly what was on the blackboard.

Toad's (And everyone else's) looked like this:

i Dear, Mr. Blinker,

We students of Mushroom Elementary, would like to thank you for your nice visit to our school.

Signed, (insert your name here.) i

Toad: Now that we've wrote EXACTLY what you put on the black board, what's next?

Teacher: Next? Well we're going to move on to spelling!

Class: BOOOOOOO!

Teacher: Now, spell 'Toadsworth'

Toad: That's easy! T-o-a-d-s-w-o-r-t-h

Teacher: Wow! I'm impressed.

Toad: What? I just looked up one line to see what the author typed.

Teacher: (Smacks face with her own hand)

Toad: What's next?

Teacher: (Nervously) Um,...yes! I think that it's time to let school out now!

Toadette: It's only 5 PM!

Teacher: Don't worry, I'm sure you mom won't mind!

Toad: She expects us to be back by 11 PM! We'll get grounded if we come home early.

Teacher: Who cares if you get grounded? Just get out!

Toad: Not until you teach us everything!

Class: Teach, teacher! Teach, teacher! Teach, teacher!

Teacher: AAAAAA! (Races out of the room, making a hole in a door the was closed.)

Toad: Wow, I can't believe it! She finally cracked! WOOHOO!

Toadette: YEAH!

Class: BOOYAH!

The end! 


	5. Toad and Toadette: The Sleep Over

Hey everyone! I finally am back after what seemed like years!  
Toad and Toadette: The sleep over

It was a beautiful morning in Toadville. The clouds were pouring down rain and hail, the tornados were crushing local homes, and Toad and Toadette were sleeping over at Peach's castle in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Toad: Hey, thanks for letting us stay, Pooch!

Peach: It's Peach.

Toadette: I thought it was Peacock.

Peach: Shut your mouth.

Toadette: Yes, sir!

Peach: How rude!

Toad: Well, I'm going to go take a shower.

Toadette: Ok, Taod.

Toad: You spell my name right, Toadteet!

Toadette: Whatever.

So Toad went into the shower. While he was in the shower, Toadette and Peach were playin' a lil' bit 'o' a game called "Truth or DARE."

Peach: ...Ok, so for your dare...I...dare you to...

Toadette: What?

Peach: Take a picture of Toad in the shower.

Toadette: What? That's easy!

Peach: If you say so.

Toadette: Where's the camera?

Peach: I hid it in the forest of doom.

Toadette: (Smacks face) Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll just go get the camera, come back and take a picture of Toad in the shower before he gets out.

Peach: Yes. That's all you have to do. (Hands Toadette a sword.) Here you might need this to fend off any forest beasts that might try to kill you.

Toadette: Uh, thanks?

So Toadette raced to the forest and battled her way past many wild beasts on her way to the camera. She finally found it, and raced back to the castle.

Toadette: (Muddy, bloody, and really tired.) (Breathing heavily) I finally found it! Is he still in the shower?

Peach: Yes, but what's that?

Peach pointed to an open door thingy on the side of the camera.

Toadette: What's that?

Peach: It's the thing that holds the film.

Toadette: You mean...

Peach: The film probably dropped out in the forest.

Toadette: (Smacks face.)

So Toadette raced back to the forest and battled the beasts all over again, until she thought she found the film. She went back to the castle even more muddy, bloody, and tired.

Toadette: I finally found the film!

Peach: That isn't film.

Toadette: What?

Peach: That's a pine cone.

Toadette: Huh?

Peach: (Holds up film) This is the film. You dropped it in the floor.

Toadette: Ga ga goo goo gee? (Faints)

Peach: I guess she can't take the dare. Oh, well.

Toadette: (Wakes up in a hurry.) Yes I can!

Peach: Then do it! Do it! Get me a picture of Toad in the shower!

Toadette: Fine!

Toadette picked the lock to the bathroom where Toad was, and quietly stepped inside. She got the camera ready, than quickly pulled back the shower curtain and snapped a picture of Toad scrubbing his back with soap. She raced out the bathroom, and closed the door behind her, with Toad yelling and screaming all the way.

Toadette: I did it! I did it! I got the picture of Toad!

Peach: Let me see it!

Toadette showed her the picture. (It was one of those cameras that quickly gave you the picture.)

Peach: (Squeals) Ooooh! He's hot!

Toadette: What? Back off! He's mine!

The two girls engaged in a cat-fight, while Toad came out of the shower and ripped the picture to pieces.

The end.  
-  
Moral: Always lock the bathroom door with 21st century security systems, when taking a shower.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know. Not as good as the other ones, but I really couldn't think of much

else to write.

Type more later!

isso8. 


	6. Toad and Toadette: In space! Part one

Please enjoy the longest, greatest, bestest, actionest T and TE episode ever!

-  
E. Gadd's Super Space Center, in the Pokey Desert.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it! The greatest day of all time! I just saved 15 percent on my car insurance, by switching to--

Toad: Ahem!

Oh, sorry.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the big space mission to the planet Kooplis Kipernicus, named after the great Koopa doctor, who saved thousands of lives in the Great Toad War!

The astronauts were Toad and Toadette, codenamed T and TE.

Toad: This is going to be the bestest day ever!

Toadette: How the mushroom did you win the contest for "Bestest grammar in the whole school?"

Toad: It just comes to me!

Toadette: Whatever. We better get inside the Mushroom-powered, D-class rocket, before it launches! C'mon!

T and TE raced inside the ultimate rocket, filled with 2 bedrooms, 2 showers, a mini soccer field, and a mini ice skating rink! (Not to mention, enough Pizza and video games, to last a lifetime!) It also had one small bathroom.  
Toad: Awesome!

Toadette: Amazing!

Toad: Too bad it's only ours for 6 months!

Toadette: How come the author isn't spelling us by our codenames?

Toad: He just forgot, I guess.

Author: No, I'm just used to typing Toad and Toadette.

Toadette: Oh.

Toad: Hey! You're not supposed to be here, author! Get back to where you belong!

Author: I can be here if I want!

Toad: No, you can't!

Toadette: Wait a minute! If the author's here, than who's writing the fic-sdui wr

wwet04wq8q

6 u45o9 or

0 l

Toad: AAAAAAAHHHH! What the mushyroom where you doing?

Toadette: Why did you let your 3-year-old sister take over the fic! Just look at the mess she made!

My 3 year old sis: Sorr-whee! I jus wanted to play on the c'puter!

Toad: Awww, isn't she cute!

Toadette: Yeah, I suppose, but the rocket's about to launch. I think we'd better get back in our seats.

T and TE raced to the front of the rocket, buckled themselves in, and waited for the launch.

After the rocket launched and broke free of the atmosphere, T and TE went to the playing department, and had a blast playing video games, ice skating, eating Pizza, and other things. (The reason they could do this without floating, was because of the automatic gravity system, that let them walk on the ground and stuff like that.)

After a while, it was 1 Am, and T and TE finally fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A huge ship was moving through space at a blazing speed of 3 Miles Per Year! This ship just happened to belong to Bowser! The coolest--I mean, meanest thing ever!

Bowser: (Growl) What's wrong with the Super-Hyper-Crazy-Awesome-Amazing-Sensational-Really Really Fast-Autopilot? I just bought it for an amazingly low price!

Koopa Kid: Well, it was from a junkyard, and it was really cheap, so maybe-

Bowser: Don't give me excuses, lowly assistant!

Bowser picked up the Koopa Kid an threw him into the "Autopilot fixing room."

Bowser: I want it fixed in 10 minutes, OR ELSE! Got that?

Koopa Kid: Yes, yes, yes, my master!

Bowser: Now, GET TO WORK!

Bowser shut the door and walked into the "Maps and Restrooms" section. He picked up a map and scanned it.

Bowser: Hmmm, where can I find a good Autopilot that doesn't have an annoyingly long name? Aha! Here it is! "Planet Kooplis Kipernicus, located in the Mushroom solar system! Only a 45 minute drive... IF the Super-Hyper-Crazy-Awesome-Amazing-Sensational-Really Really Fast-Autopilot has just been recently installed, AND is working." What is this, an advertisement?

Bowser went up to the room that said "This is where you drive the ship. Must be at least 34 Bowserian months old."

Bowser: Let me see I'm 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...34 months excactly! Just old enough to drive this horrific thing! (A Bowserian month is just like an Earth year, so Bowser is 34 years old)  
-  
Meanwhile...

T and TE's rocket was flying peacefully to Kooplis Kipernicus, when suddenly an alert light started flashing wildly, and alarm speakers started screaming "Alert, Alert."

Toad: What? It's 3 in the morning! Can you keep it down, TE?

Toadette: I'm NOT listening to Toadsworth's horrific CDs!

Toad: But it sounds like CD volume MMMCDLXVI! (In case you don't know, MMMCDLXVI is 3,466.)

Toadette: I threw it away after the "Chain-chomp" incident.

Toad: Oh, yeah.

Toadette: We'd better see what the alert is all about!

Toad: I hope it's just the pizza man, making a late night delivery.

TE and T -

Toad: Why'd you type my name after TE's?

T and TE raced to the "Alerts and Delivery Pizza Phone Numbers Center" and checked the alert.

The alert was screaming and flashing, because a Bowser-Class, Bowser ship was flying right in front of T and TE's ship!

-  
Bowser's ship:

Koopa Kid: Bowser! A small, D-class mushroom rocket is right in front of us!

Bowser: I know! I'm not blind, I just had laser surgery to repair my bad eyesight!

Koopa Kid: That bill was way more than I expected. We nearly spent all our stolen gold coins!

Bowser: Shut up, and help me destroy the lil' ship!

Koopa Kid: Yes, sir.

Koopa Kid raced to the "Weapon shooter" and loaded the weapons.

Bowser: Now, blast that ship into space!

Koopa Kid: I can't yet, sir. We have to wait for it to upload. Besides, that ship IS in space already!

Bowser: Oh, yeah. GRRRR! I HATE Dial-up!

-  
T and TE's ship:

Toad: AAAAAHHh! Wait! Why was that last 'h' not capatilized? And why did I spell capitalized wrong? Oh, well back to screaming. AAAAAHHHHH! A BOWSER SHIP! WE'RE DOOMED!

Toadette: Nonsense! We won't die! As long as we have 3 shots of SUPER AMMO!

Toad: (Gasp) Where did you get that stuff?

Toadette: I don't know. I think the author just pulled it out of thin air.

Toad: Oh.

Toadette: Now, we'd better arm the Super Ammo (SA) cannons, and set the shields to 100.

Toad: I'm on it!

So T and TE got their ship ready for battle, while the weapons on Bowser's ship finally uploaded.

The battle was about to begin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you waiting for more! HAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks for all of the great reviews! I won't stop for a long time! I'll keep going until at least 30 episodes have been written! 


	7. Toad and Toadette: In space! Part two

Sorry it took so long!

Keep reviewing!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toad and Toadette loaded their weapons, and got ready for the battle that was about to begin.

Meanwhile, Bowser was getting ready for his almost certain win. I mean, his ship was much bigger than T and TE's and it's not like the author quickly made up some special thing like, "Super Ammo" from the last part of this episode, right?

Bowser: Now, are the weapons ready?

Koopa Kid: Yes, sir.

Bowser: THAN FIRE THEM!

Koopa Kid: Yes, sir.

Koopa Kid fired the weapons at T and TE's ship. They easily got through the shield, destroying the ship and killing Toad and Toadette instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just kidding.

The weapons did hit the ship, but only damaged the shield a little bit.

Toadette: Ok, they fired and damaged our ship, now let's damage their's!

Toad: Super Ammo ready, TE!

Toadette: Aim and fire!

Toad fired the weapons at Bowser's ship, damaging it a lot more the Bowser expected.

Bowser: What? This isn't fair! Why'd the author give THEM the super weapon, and NOT me?

Koopa Kid fired the Bowser ship's weapons again, and damaged T and TE's ship a little bit more.

Toadette: Now we have two shots of Super Ammo. Let's use them wisely, OK?

Toad: Got it.

Toad fired another shot at the Bowser ship, again damaging it a lot.

Bowser: Graa! You lousy Koopa Kid! Fire at them again!

Koopa Kid fired at T and TE again, but still couldn't get through the shield.

Bowser: AAAHHHHGGGG! Fire again!

This time the K'kid's blast got through the shield, and damaged the ship right at the "Sleeping room" area.

Toad: Oh no! He's broken through the shield!

Toadette: No matter, we still have one more shot of Super Ammo left!

Toad: Good.

Toadette: Now, fire it right at their weapon shooter!

Toad tried to carry out TE's request, but K'kid was too fast for him. Bowser's ship fired two shots right at the "Super Ammo shooting room" destroying the last shot of Super Ammo.

Toad: AAAHH! Now we're done for! We have no weapons!

Toadette: We'll have to jump ship! Come with me!

Toad and Toadette raced to the part of the ship that was not yet damaged by K'kid's blasts, and quickly put on space suits.

Toad: Ok, so once we're out of the ship, what do we do?

Toadette: We probably get captured by Bowser, and get thrown in his dungeon and die of dehydration.

Toad: That doesn't sound too bad.

Toadette: Then, let's jump!

Toad and Toadette jumped out of the ship and were instantly captured by Bowser. However, they weren't thrown in the dungeon. They just were tied to each other and forced to take a cold shower together with no clothes on, and Bowser taking pictures of them, and selling them on Ebay! AAAHHHHHH! TOO MUCH TORTURE!

Toad: This is humiliating! We could've been tortured in some sort of awesome machine that makes us face our deepest fears, but nooooo. We get tied together and forced to take a freezing shower while Bowser takes pictures of us and sells them on Ebay!

Toadette: Well, it's not that bad!

Toad: What are you talking about?

Toadette: Bowser's assistant Koopa Kid is the worst person EVER at tying someone up. He just wrapped these ropes around us! They'll be easy to escape from!

Toad: Then comes the hard part.

Toadette: What?

Toad: Finding our clothes.

So T and TE escaped from their torture chamber and raced through the ship until they found their clothes.

Toad: Now, to escape this ship.

Bowser: Not so fast!

Toadette: Huh?

T and TE turned around to see Bowser right in front of them.

Bowser: It's time to go back to you're cell, children!

Toad: Children!

Toadette: Did you call me a child!

Toad: GET HIM!

Toadette: AAHHH!

Warning: This scene is intense, and may not be good for people with IFATTOBGH disease. (I Faint At The Thought Of Bowser Getting Hurt.)

If you have this common disease, I strongly suggest you race to the barber shop and shave your head until further notice.

Thank you for your time.

Toadette: AAAAHHHHH!

Toad and Toadette ran full speed at Bowser and attacked him with all their might.

They spanked him, and punched him, and kicked him in the bad place. When it was all over, T and TE escaped the ship and went back to their home planet and never ventured out to space again.

The end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so it was really short this time, but at least I finished it!

Please review and tell me which episode was the best! 


End file.
